


Let's watch TV together more often

by zelda_fan_spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_fan_spellman/pseuds/zelda_fan_spellman
Summary: This is the first time I'm writing something like this story,so I hope you enjoy it.I'm also not good at English,so please forgive me for making mistakes
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Let's watch TV together more often

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing something like this story,so I hope you enjoy it.I'm also not good at English,so please forgive me for making mistakes

Zelda returned home before her husband, as usual.She was so damn tired, so she dropped everything,took off her heels, and sat on the sofa in the living room.  
She leaned back wearily on the sofa and closed her eyes.

After a moment of silence, she finally opened her eyes and turned on the TV.She didn't watch death shows that often,but this time it lured her.  
As soon as she turned on the TV, she saw porn.Not that she was against it,but someone had watched the video before her, so she paused it and went to the kitchen in exasperation.  
She took a glass of water and took a small SIP.

-Is he jerking off to some whores on TV while I'm sleeping,or maybe working?  
She was so hurt.It occurred to her that she no longer aroused him.

She was very angry,but out of jealousy and curiosity, she decided to see what he was so attracted to such shows.  
She climbed back onto the sofa and swung her legs over it, making herself comfortable.

After two minutes, she felt so excited.She watched as the brunette's slender body wriggled beautifully under the muscular man.

Sex is a separate art form, it's just not given to everyone to know it.Old reflexes took their toll and she couldn't resist spreading her legs wide,allowing the dress to climb up her thighs and sticking two fingers inside.She began to enter very quickly and exasperates her fingers causing very loud moans.

—————————————————————

Faust approached the house.He was exhausted after a long day's work.He walked lost in his endless thoughts about the next day and many other things that worried him.But when he reached the door, loud groans in the house brought him out of his thoughts.At first, he thought he was imagining it,but as he approached the door, he heard the moans increase.He could recognize this moaning girl out of a thousand.Of course it was his beautiful wife.

He entered the house without a sound and closed the door behind him.When he reached the living room, he saw his wife sitting on the sofa with her legs spread wide.Her head was resting on the back of the sofa,her eyes were closed, and her mouth was wide open.He grinned and just as quietly turned off the video.

Zelda opened her eyes abruptly, still breathing hard.She turned her head and saw her husband in the doorway.He laughed viciously.

-Good evening, wife.

Zelda snorted,adjusted her dress, and headed for their bedroom, leaving him unanswered.

He laughed even more at the sight of her embarrassed, and followed her.

-Are you angry that I caught you in such a perfectly intimate moment, my dear?

It seemed to Zelda that he was deliberately provoking her, although it was true.She silently went into their bedroom to change.

She was standing in red lace underwear when Faust came in and closed the door.  
He leaned against the wall and looked at her appraisingly.

-Zelda, dear, have you swallowed your tongue?  
He was still laughing at her.  
She gave him an aggressive look, hoping it would calm him down,but he burst out laughing even more.  
-Faust,I don't understand what makes you laugh so much.  
She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.  
He seemed to be about to say something, but burst out laughing again.  
-Fuck you.  
Zelda spat, and violently pushed him away from the door.She went downstairs and put on her red robe as she went.  
Faust was choking with laughter,and he followed at her heels, and continued to laugh at her reaction.  
In the end,they stayed in the kitchen as Zelda prepared dinner.  
After cooking, she took a closed bottle of excellent wine and tried to open it,but her feminine strength was not enough for this.  
Faust, who was laughing, seemed to calm down a bit and threw a last laugh before coming up behind his wife.  
-Let me-said Faust and opened the cork of wine.

Zelda stood surrounded by his beautiful hands that held the bottle.  
She decided to turn to him and he immediately kissed her.  
His lips were soft,and she was drowning in their kiss.When the air in her lungs ran out, she pulled away.  
When she came to her senses, she slapped him in the face.

-Honey,what was that for-said Faust leaned against one hand to cheek and the second pulling her closer to him.

-These are educational measures, dear.  
Zelda said, feeling triumphant.  
Faust made a blank face.  
She rolled her eyes.

-Weren't you the initiator of this idea,hubby?Don't you like watching porn in my absence?-she was even more angry now.

-So you're jealous of some whore on TV?  
Now Faust began to laugh again.He set the bottle on the table and held Zelda close again.

-Well, if you want, we can watch it together, because I noticed-you liked it-now he was grinning.  
Zelda winced at the thought.

-No, thank you."I just don't understand why you need it.Is their sex more interesting to you than our sex?  
She raised her eyebrows and still looked at him questioningly.

-Oh, Zelda...it sounded like a temptation.She closed her eyes against his sexy low voice.At the same time, she hit her back painfully against the wall.  
The sensation made her hiss,but when his body pressed against hers, she could feel the excitement growing inside her.

-Where do you think I get all these tricks that make you squirm and scream with orgasm,my dear?-he said it in a whisper,but it was enough to hear.He roughly lifted her two hands up and untied her robe.She could feel him covering her body with soft kisses.The roughness of his movements and the tenderness of his kisses made her sob and squeeze her thighs together.He released her hands and parted her thighs.

-I didn't let you do that.  
He said with a smug smile.  
She didn't want to lose to him,so she let the satin robe slide erotically off her shoulder.  
She pulled away from him and changed positions.

-Why you decided to, that can constantly dominate-told she already pinning its husband to the wall.

-Because you like it- he said, and immediately slung her slender body over his shoulder.The movement made her cry out.He roughly slapped her firm ass and went up to the bedroom with her.  
He put her on the bed and began to remove her underwear.

\- Honey, you go any clothes, but without it you look even better-he said already removing her panties.He climbed up to her and began kissing her passionately until his hand slid to her Clit.He began to quickly RUB circles around her, causing her to break the kiss.She gasped at the speed with which his hand was doing this, and then fell back with a groan.She writhed beneath him, and the moans grew louder and louder.  
-Do you like it,dear?  
All he heard was a purr, but that was enough.

As abruptly as he began this climax, so abruptly did he end it.He wanted to tease her a little more before giving her what she wanted.  
She opened her eyes abruptly and said hoarsely:  
-If you don't go on now,I will...-she didn't get to finish as she felt two fingers inside herself.

-What are you, dear?  
He grinned at the sight of her writhing body.  
-Faust, stop, stop- Zelda said, and added menacingly:  
-Stop teasing me,if you want to make me scream, then fuck me properly.

Her eyes narrowed when his movements didn't slow down for a second.  
She could feel the heat rising in her stomach and could do nothing but throw her head back on the bed and moan piteously.  
She squeezed the sheets next to her and brought the sheet to her mouth,then she came,hard.  
She moaned his name and exhaled into the sheet.Her eyes were closed and her breathing was still rapid.  
Faust looked at her with admiration.Her thighs trembled with orgasm, and her Breasts rose and fell beautifully.  
-Zelda, how are you feeling?-Faust asked, leaving soft kisses up her arm.

-Mmm,fine- Zelda said, turning to him.  
His kisses reached her collarbone and he lifted his head to gently kiss her lips.  
She moaned into his mouth and cupped his face in her hands.He took her by the waist with one hand and lifted her up behind her back with the other.She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and found herself in his lap.They kissed hungrily,as if their lives depended on it.

Zelda was tired of his teasing, so she immediately began undressing him.  
Her deft fingers unbuttoned his shirt and began to unbutton his trousers.Her thighs tightened as she took his huge cock in her hand.She began to slowly move her deft fingers up and down making him moan into her mouth.He did not want to give in to her,so he immediately put her on his penis.They both broke away from the kiss, breathing hard.

Faust gently took Zelda by the hips, slowly melting her down.She took him by the shoulders and set her pace.She moaned in his ear as she descended faster and faster.He kissed her body calling her a goddess and whispering her praise.He squeezed her Breasts to push her to orgasm, because he could feel it coming.

\- Come on, honey, come with me-he whispered to her and felt her walls tighten squeezing his cock.They moaned in unison and Zelda came, feeling his seed spread over her.She lay wearily on his body,and he grinned as he pulled her closer to him.He slid out of it carefully and pulled himself up the bed to lay her gently on the pillows.She purred and moved closer to his chest.He stroked her soft hair as she drew circles on his chest.

-Honey, let's watch porn more often-she whispered, making him laugh a little.  
-As you wish, my love.  
He kissed her hair and they fell asleep without any strength.


End file.
